Extraordinary: The Guardian Chronicles
by ChocolatSugar
Summary: Charlie Martin was a normal teenager until she was taken to Narnia with her best friend Leah. Charlie and Leah are about to face friendship, family, magic, hidden prophecies, betrayals & don't forget romance. Hopefully they'll survive it all or die tryin.
1. Lion in the Library

**This is ChocolatSugar. This is my first Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction! YAH! I STARTED A CON FANFIC! *jumps on a table and starts dancing crazily, everyone around looks at her funny, quickly jumps down embarrassed***

**Umm anyway…I'm writing this from memory, if you have helpful information please help me out here. I'm looking up things on Google and I'm watching the movies so bear with me if anything is wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia belongs fully to C.S. Lewis, but I do own my two OCs so I'm living the dream ;)**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. You're meeting my OCs and their journey to Narnia so bear with me, it gets better.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Misaki Kinomoto, who even though was busy with exams corrected my story thank you sooo much! I recommend to anyone to read her story The Rhode Knights. Enough of my A/N let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**THERE'S A LION IN THE LIBRARY**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly over a small town in California. It was mid-November and for days the weather had been dreary and foggy, and the sun never came out.<p>

Now, after five long days of gloom, the town was finally getting a break from weather. Most of the town was outside enjoying the sun while it was still out. However, while the rest of the town was outside – literally – having fun in the sun, two girls were inside the large downtown library, in the back most part near the Fantasy Section.

One of the girls was biting her lip thoughtfully looking down at a piece of paper in front of her while the other girl was running a hand through her long hair.

The girls were polar opposites of each other. They were both young, not yet eighteen, and went to the same high school. Besides that, they were as different from each other as night and day.

Leah Williams, the younger of the two, studied the piece of paper before her with great interest. She had sandy blonde hair, which fell to her shoulders in waves. She had hazel eyes, which showed so much emotion that it could almost be written on her face. Her skin had a warm, tone to it. (**A/N : picture in profile.)**

She was small about five-foot-four, making you think she couldn't weigh more than a hundred pounds soaking wet. Leah had a strapless pale flora pink dress that went to mid thigh, and plain brown flip flops.

Charlotte or Charlie Martin stared around the room annoyed at the quiet, being not use to it at all, then ran a hand through her long hair again, it was thick, brown, waist length hair. Her light green eyes looked around the library for any sign of entertainment, almost sparkling with energy that she was keeping contained. She was tanned but only slightly. **(A/N: Picture in profile)**

She was petite, five-foot, yet she was very athletic from playing volleyball. She was wearing black shorts that had suspenders that dangled on her thighs and a V-neck white tee with black combat boot on her feet.

Both girls thought they were alone in the library, but unknown to them, on the floor above them was a large lion, looking down and smiling.

**CHARLIE**

I looked around bored, and then turned back to my best friend, Leah Williams.

Leah was sixteen, a sophomore in high school, while I was turning eighteen in three days and a senior in high school, both of us popular. I being the loud, pranky, honestly blunt, volleyball player; while Leah was more the quiet, sweet, kind hearted, school president.

In some ways we balanced the other out, I was always up-in-the-clouds and Leah kept me grounded.

After several minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore, so I just started absently tapping my fingers on the table, showing my impatience.

"Charlie if you're bored, then go home." Leah said without looking up from her paper.

"To go home and listen to my parents yeah right." I responded with a casual flick of my wrist.

Leah looked at me, with pity – I hate pity, everyone expects me to break down crying. Well I won't.

"Charlie…" she began.

"Forget it." I said pushing back my chair, and I could feel her stare as turned away from her walked down the closest aisle.

She knew I wasn't telling her about everything but I didn't want her to worry. With what happened last year, she didn't need to be more stressed about me. Also some things in your life you can't tell your best friend.

I looked at the books around me, something to distract me. Most of the books in the aisle were books I had read before; House of Night, Twilight, and Dracula…

"My god, does every freaking book in this library have to be about vampires?" I murmured, as I scanned the shelf.

"I agree, your library is very much limited."

I nodded my head, "Yeah. So tru—" I cut my self off when I turned and saw a lion about ten feet away from me, and I think it was _smiling_ at me.

I've never seen a lion before, expect on TV, and those lions paled in comparison to this lion. Like I said he was large lion yet, the air about him was powerful yet gentle. He seemed to shine, like the sun, with golden-brown weaving in and out in large mane.

"Uh…" was the only thing that would come out of my mouth it felt like I was struck dumb by the situation.

"Child, would you mind getting lovely Leah?" He asked.

I nodded then over my shoulder I yelled, "LEAH, get over here you've got to see this!"

"What?" She responded back, she sounded annoyed.

"Just come here."I looked back at Mr. Lion.

"FINE!" I could hear the scrape off her chair as she began to walk toward Mr. Lion and me, still talking.

"I come to the effing library to do some work and every time, **every time** I come here I never get any work done! I wonder why?"

As she walked up behind me, she tapped me on the shoulder, but I never turned my eyes from the lion. "Do you see the lion?" I whispered.

I didn't have to look to know she was staring opened mouth at the lion, and then she whispered softly back, "Yeah."

"Okay, good cause if I was going crazy then you better be too, you hang out with me too much."

Mr. Lion chuckled, "You girls aren't going crazy. Though you may believe you are. My name is Aslan, and I would like to take you away from this world to another place faraway."

"Where?" Leah asked stepping forward so we were now side by side, which was a little cramped in the little aisle.

"Narnia." Once he said it I felt almost like it was getting warmer, the feeling when you're returning home after a long time away. I looked at Leah; the look on her face seemed to mirror my own reaction.

"Narnia?" Leah said then bit her lip.

"Yes. It will be a tough journey. However the ending result will be worth it. Will you accept my request?" His eyes moved in between both of us.

I didn't know what gave me the courage to say what I said next but, I did.

"I'll go."

Leah looked at me in shock, and then several emotions crossed her face: compassion, understanding, finally determination.

"If she's going, I'm in to. We're a package deal, remember." She smiled at me.

I smiled right back, and looking at Aslan, "I think that's a yes."

Aslan chuckled again, "Good, grab anything you would like to take with you, and come back and we will be on our way."

We both nodded toward the great lion, and turned back down the aisle, back to the table. I grabbed my splatter paint backpack, while Leah grabbed her shoulder bag, and then quickly running back toward Aslan.

The lion hadn't moved from the spot. He smiled and nodded his head and began to walk toward the door at the end of the aisle. Leah and I looked at each other, smiled then followed after him.

I could barely hid my excitement, as I was about to enter a world beyond my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Q&A, Stories of Old, and A Mad Mouse

**MissVenusVixen, Lanthe95, Sweet Country Girl, princess emma of narnia.**

You guys make me wanna continue to write. But if I thank you guys then I have to give a shout out to my Amazing Beta: **Misaki Kinomoto.**

**Disclaimer: According to my mother, I am not C.S. Lewis; however I am ChocolatSugar so I get to say I own Charlie and Leah and the plot line. SO HA EAT THEM APPLES! HAHAHAHA!:) **

Moving past my very weird and somewhat crazy disclaimer: here's Chapter Two of Extraordinary!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**Q&A, STORIES OF OLD, AND A MAD MOUSE**

**Charlie**

Aslan got to the end of the aisle and the door opened, revealing a forest. It almost looked like the post card for Washington State. The lion walked through the door way, Leah following after, then me.

When I stepped through the door, I didn't turn back to see the door silently close behind me, and disappear. I was too focused on the variety of trees around me.

Where I lived if you saw this many trees it would be from seeing the movie Twilight. But those trees had nothing on these trees, some of the trees were taller than a California Redwood, they seemed to move upward forever.

"Wow…" I said spinning around in a circle the whole world spun into a green blur.

"Stop it Charlie, you'll get sick," Leah said, scowling. I didn't want to but I stuck my tongue out at her. Mature, I know, but you're only a kid once so why not enjoy it.

I looked at Aslan who smiled at me, "You like my world, young one." It wasn't a question but, a statement, even though I didn't have to answer him I did anyway.

"Yes, it's beautiful." I smiled at him, feeling utter happiness.

"Aslan, do you rule here all by yourself?" Leah asked, biting her lip again, showing she was nervous.

He laughed it sounded like music. Name the most beautiful song you've ever heard. His laugh would have put it to shame. His laugh made you want to join in even though, even though you didn't know the joke. Aslan smiled, "No my child, I do rule this world but through others."

"So like our government, you're the president who has the power, yet as other government officials who help you rule it," I said but it sounded like a question.

He pondered this for a second, "In a way. But I don't rule like the president of your world. I give the rule of the land to Kings and Queens and when they lose their way, I step in."

"So you're like a king who does what he needs to do, then leaves. I'm sorry Aslan, but you don't sound like a good ruler to me." Leah said shaking her head.

Aslan smiled, "Yes, but if I stay I handicap my people."

I nodded that made sense. If Aslan stayed then everyone begins to feel too comfortable and call for him in any problem instead of solving the problem themselves. Leah seemed to understand this too, and nodded as well.

"So who rules your land Aslan?" I asked, looking the great lion.

"You have many questions; however we must hurry before night falls. So let us journey on." I looked at Leah who simply shrugged her shoulders and followed after him.

It felt like hours since we started walking. I beginning to lose feeling in my left foot, and Leah looked like she was about to pass out walking.

"Leah."

"Hm," She answered, sounding like I had just woke her up.

"Stop walking, you're about to pass out. Get on my back." I got right in front of her; bend over so she could hop on.

"But Charlie," She started.

"Don't. Just get on." After putting her tiny satchel in my practically empty backpack, putting it on her back to she could get on my back. She hopped on to my back and wrapped her arms around my neck and feet around my waist. My arms crossed behind my back so she wouldn't fall off, I straighten and began walking again. Even though she was heavy (due to the added weight of my backpack), and I was slightly exhausted, I didn't complain.

"Charlie," Leah said, sounding like she was just about to go into dreamland, "promise to wake me up when we get…where ever we're going."

"Yeah I promise," I said smiling; Leah had always been like this, always wanting to be included.

I felt her nod into my hair and drift off to sleep.

It was early afternoon and Leah was still asleep on my back, and Aslan had said that we need to get to where we were going before night. Aslan had been several feet in front of me and not wanting to get lost in these woods, I quickly caught up with him.

He smiled at the sleeping form of Leah on my back, "She is a sweet girl, however did you meet?"

I looked skyward, "It's a long story, and you haven't answered my question Aslan. Anyway your stories are probably more interesting than mine"

He chuckled, "No, I haven't. What would you like to know?"

"Who rules this land? Where are we going? And why are we here?" All the questions rolled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Those are a lot of question, Daughter of Eve." He smiled.

"Daughter of Eve?" I asked confused my mom's name wasn't Eve.

"Yes, see for me to tell you the story of who rules this land I must begin the story at the beginning of their journey." I nodded my head to continue.

"There were four of them, two boys and two girls; their names where: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. They lived in a time of a second great war in your world –"

"Sorry to interrupt, but they came from our world?" I inquired, knowing he understood I meant Leah and myself.

"Yes, you know the war as the World War ll. They lived in Finchley, England in the year 1941 with their mother Helen. Their father was off in war somewhere in France."

"Wow," I murmured to myself, "That was over seventy-one years ago."

"It was dangerous for children to be staying in town with bombs going off near them, so children were told to leave their homes and go to the country. So by the will of their mother, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all left by train to the country to the house of a Professor Digory Kirke. Being children and stuck within the rules of a strict house-keeper, they decided on a game of hid and seek…"

As so the story went, Lucy meeting Mr. Tummus a faun and how Edmund the second youngest who felt belittled by his siblings betrayed them for Jadis the White Witch, who proclaimed herself as Queen. How the older siblings, that didn't believe then after a "chance" encounter fell into Narnia and the story their journey began.

How they meet Mr. and Mrs. Beaver who told them the prophecy. Leah had woken up somewhere through the story and heard the prophecy:

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sit at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"That doesn't rhyme." She pointed out. I nodded she was right it didn't.

"Your quite right," he said chuckling then continued on with the story.

Edmund then ran to the White Witch's castle, she then sent out the wolves for them, the Pevensies and the Beavers escaped to find Aslan so they could get their brother back. Aslan told of gifts they received from Father Christmas.

To which I replied to Leah smirking, "Told you he was real."

"What. Ever. Going back to sleep." I could feel Leah relax on my back showing she was done with the conversation. I smirked knowing I had won. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aslan was shaking his head at our banter. I nodded for him to continue.

He said how they then arrived at his camp and they were trained to use their weapons. One day at camp Maugrim chief of Secret Police (which made me wonder how they were the secret police if everyone knew of them), snuck into camp and attacked Susan and Lucy, Susan blew her horn, which made Peter come to the rescue (which I responded with "Wow, a Prince Charming!" and rolled my eyes. Aslan chuckled at that.). After killing Maugrim, Aslan who had held down one of the wolves let it escape and some Narnians follow after him and find Edmund and bring him back. Also how Jadis comes to camp and proclaims her right for the boy. Aslan makes a deal, is sacrifices himself. Apparently Susan and Lucy are present for that (Dang, strong girls.). They sent word to Peter and Edmund telling them Aslan was dead, so Peter had to lead them into battle. Then Aslan is resurrected takes Susan and Lucy to Jadis' castle and restored all the Narnians who had been turned to stone her freaking garden.

Then they went into battle and fought the White Witch's army, and won. The Pevensies then after the battle and Jadis being eating (Major YUCK!) by Aslan; were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Peter become High King Peter the Magnificent, Susan became Queen Susan the Gentle, Edmund then was King Edmund the Just, and finally Lucy then was Queen Lucy the Valiant. While they ruled Narnia entered its Golden Age, they ruled for several years until they disappeared after looking for the White Stag.

"Whatchya mean they disappeared?" I asked confused.

"They went back to the lamp post and rediscovered the wardrobe, and went back to their own world. They then realized that only a couple minutes past since they entered the wardrobe."

"Wow," I said, "So if time didn't move forward when they came back, they were still children."

"Yes, and after living as an adult, they had to become a child again. It was hard on all the children, especially Peter."

"He didn't like being a child again." I guessed, Aslan chuckled,

"No he didn't. Peter didn't like that he was in a place where he was treated like a child, when he had already grown up to be a man. He would not accept the world he was in; in fact he tried to fight it with all his might."

"Sounds like a little kid who didn't get his way." I stated.

"True, but I didn't let them return until four years ago, it had been a year in their world since they had gone back through the wardrobe. While in Narnia 150 years had passed, leaving many Narnians without hope; for I had also not showed myself since their disappearance."

I nodded, "Okay so what happened next Aslan?"

"Peter had just gotten into another fight, this time it was at a train station…"

Aslan then told me how, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy then were transported to the beach of Narnia near the ruins of Cair Paravel.

"Ruins?"

"Yes, it was attacked by Telmarines."

"Uh huh."

Then he continue on to tell how the Pevensies meet Trumpkin the Dwarf who Lucy affectionately named DLF, which I immediately understood as Dear Little Friend – which I thought was hilarious cute and witty of her. DLF traveled with them to find Prince Caspian.

"Caspian?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alrightly then."

The story continues on how they meet up with Caspian, break in to Telmar Castle, and retreated after almost being defeated. Then Caspian was lead to the Stone Table (where Aslan died) and met the dead White Witch who wanted for him to free her. Luckily Edmund broke the ice wall that Jadis was using and broke the connection. Peter then said that they need to contact Aslan, so they sent out Lucy and Susan to find him. To give them time to find him Peter would challenge Caspian's uncle Miraz to a battle; and it was a battle to the death, whoever lost their army would forfeit the battle.

"Sounds pretty risky to me," I told Aslan, readjusting Leah on my back because she was slipping down my back.

"It was, but Peter won in the end because of his courage and determination."

Peter won but left Miraz alive for Caspian to kill and in the end Caspian doesn't kill him. Instead Miraz's Lords do the deed for him.

"Wow, those guys sound like girls at my high school with all the backstabbing."

Aslan chuckled but continued. They then said that the Narnians cheated, causing the Telmarains to fight even though their king had been killed by their lords not the Narnians. In the end Lucy found Aslan woke the trees which scared the Telmarains toward the river and which woke the River God. Who destroyed most of the army, all the few Telmaries left, the Narnia army took care of them.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive for a bunch of kids." I commented at the end of the story.

"They were kids then now they are men and women. Caspian now is a King of Narnia and Pevensies have decided to permanently stay in Narnia, to help Caspian enter Narnia into a new Golden Age."

"Like I said, wow. I couldn't imagine myself doing what they're doing." I said in wonder. "When are we going to be there Aslan?"

"Just a little less than you think, young one."

"That didn't answer my question but, okay I guess."

Once again the Great Lion chuckled, "Now tell me this, how did you meet young Leah?"

"Well…it all started the beginning of my junior year of high school…"

**LAST YEAR, A WEEK INTO THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR**

_I was walking from the office with my duffel that my mom had just bought me for practice that night, like any other day I would drop it off in the girls' bathroom and walk back to sixth period study hall (It was common for me to forget my volleyball stuff at home).I just entered the bathroom when I saw the sophomore mean girl squad._

_It wasn't odd to see them in the bathroom; in fact it was odd to see them out. Those girls were glued to bathroom mirror. I get that you want to make sure, your mascara is funny or your eyeliner isn't running but these girls had to make sure everything was perfect about them. It was almost disturbing that me and Rikki my best friend (__**A/N: Rikki is the OC in my other fanfic Ben 10)**__ had come up with a new disease if you looked into the mirror to long__**, **__you get PBMS – Petty Bitch Mirror Syndrome. _

_These girls consisted off, Rose Danguburg, Julie White, and Summer August. The ring leader was Summer while Rose and Julie were just her petty followers. But don't let that fool you, their just as mean and bitchy as she is, just less sly with it._

_Anyway, they were standing in the bathroom in a semi-circle looking down at something…or someone. It wouldn't be the first time they've harassed a younger student. Dropping my duffel to the ground with a thud, they're bodies turned toward me. Allowing me to see who they were harassing, I noticed who she was immediately she was the smart freshman in my chemistry class. What was here name..?_

_The girl had long sandy blonde hair, then I noticed the amounts of hair lying around her, and the scissors in Summer's hand. _

_They had cut her hair ragged just a little below her ears; the girl was clutching her remains of her hair with tears running down her face. I didn't know what possessed me to do it but, I swung my fist right at Summer's nose and I heard a loud crunch echo through the bathroom. _

_Summer grabbed her nose, "That was my nose!" I wasn't really worried. She had said that it wasn't her real nose anyway so if you can get a nose job once you can get it again._

"_Don't you ever come near her again or your ears were wind up where your mouth ought to be. So get out!" I yelled them._

_All three girls booked it out of the bathroom as fast as their stiletto heels would let them. The girl was still on the ground of the bathroom clutching her now short hair with her eyes closed firmly shut. I sat down right in front of her and just sat there. I didn't ask her why they did that, or if I should call a teacher. No I just sat there until she was ready to talk. _

_And when she did she told me how Summer had gotten jealous when James Rock, my best friend's older brother had complimented her on how smart and pretty she was. Apparently Summer thought James wouldn't like this girl as much with her hair cut short. _

_I laughed, "That hilarious, don't worry about them cause they won't touch you again you hear me."_

_She smiled wiping away her tears. "Okay."_

"_Cool, oh man I haven't even introduced myself I'm Charlotte but you can call me Charlie everyone does."_

_She smiled, "Leah. Leah Williams."_

Some people say some friendships don't start quickly, but mine and Leah's sure did. So after that day, Leah and I became best friends, along with Rikki. Leah wasn't in all my classes but we hung out at lunch at break. Every chance we got, Rikki and Leah also became quick friends as well. Soon enough our parents were calling us the Three Musketeers, we acted like sisters, we knew everything about each other well…almost everything.

Some things I couldn't tell Leah, not yet anyway. Till she was ready to handle it that would always be the invisible wall in our friendship no matter how much she let me in. I, myself could never return the favor, I call it trust issues. I don't let many people in, and when I do I feel very vulnerable. That's why only Rikki knew most of my secrets because she had witnessed one.

I looked at Aslan and smiled, "So we became best friends ever since."

Aslan smiled back, and then looked forward, "We're here." As we broke FINALLY through the forest to see a castle.

"Woah." I said looking up at the castle that could have been taking out of any Disney movie. You almost wanted to see Belle from Beauty and the Beast come out or Snow White walk out.

Aslan walked forward. Following after him, I looked around no really looking where I was going until I heard the loud scream of a _mouse._

"How dare you!" I looked around for whoever was talking to me, "Down here."

Looking down I was staring at a small mouse with a small stick looking sword pointed at me. "Woah there Mickey, take a chill pill."

"I am no Mickey!" He cried then swung his sword at me, cutting across my leg, making me cry out and drop Leah with a thud.

"Ow!" We both cried in unision.

"Stupid mouse," I yelled holding on to my bare upper thigh.

"Charlie! What the hell, you just dropped me for no reason!" Leah cried, trying to sit up, after having the wind knocked out of her.

"Reepicheep." A male voice said coming closer. Then out of freakin no where come five people, all wearing medieval clothing, "What is going on here?"

"Sire, these girls attacked me so I defended myself."

"By hell you did, you cut up my leg you, dumb rodent. You're dead!" I yelled while putting pressure on my bleeding wound, when I looked at them I noted each one of them to memory, as I was beginning to feel light headed.

There were three guys and two girls.

The guy who had just spoken had brown hair to his shoulders and dark eyes, with tan skin; he was maybe a year older than me, maybe two. He was wearing a dark green –I think you call those tunics? – With a tan trousers and boots. This guy was six foot two, with a muscular build.

The guy next to him had brown hair which had a bad boy look to it, which fell across his forehead; he had dark brown eyes, with freckles across the nose. I was guessing he was probably Leah's age maybe a year older. Unlike the first guy he was wearing a dark blue tunic and dark grey trousers and boots. Unlike the first guy he was only about five-foot-eleven with a muscular yet lanky frame.

The older girl next to him most likely my age, with dark brown hair and dark eyes with freckles across her nose; making me think she and the blue tunic boy were siblings. She was wearing a green dress with gold designs across the bodices. She looked beautiful. She was curvy, about five-foot-seven.

The younger girl next to her had the same hair, eyes everything expect younger version of it. Also her eyes seemed to shine with pure happiness. She was wearing pale pink dress with dark gold belt under the bodice with the same gold color making flower patterns on the bottom of the dress. The girl had to be a year younger than Leah or at least two years younger. She was willowy, standing at about five-foot-four.

Then finally the man right next to her was a guy with dark dirty blond hair, and dark blue eyes. He didn't look anything like the others who were all brunettes but he seemed to fit in even though he didn't look anything like them. He was six-foot-one, with a soccer body**. **He was wearing a red tunic with the crest of a lion on it, with dark brown pants and boots. He hanging from his belt was large sword.

"Wait a second you're the Kings and Queens of Narnia –" I was suddenly cut off as my whole world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Sooo what's going to happen next? We're they really the Kings and Queens of Old, is Leah going to be okay after falling on her butt, is Reepicheep going to survive once Charlie wakes up? Stay tuned!<p>

Its defintily going to be awhile before I upload again sorry:( But do not fret for I will be back, and I will come forth bring humor, friendship, and Charlie, aw yes, there will be Charlie:)

Also like I said in chapter one, Charlie and Leah's pictures are in my profile; also if you want to know more about Rikki she's in my other story Ben 10 which I recommend you check out;)

I'm wondering how you would like for this story to go, your comments on the story help me a lot. Also next chapter Charlie or Leah, Fire or Ice, Craziness or Sweetness. Which POV would you like me personally Charlie, cause she's practically me. But I would like you're opioion. I care:)

Before I sign out one last thing: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Dungeons? No thanks

First off all I have to say is I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I got so busy with a presentation for my World Geography class, then a Romeo and Juliet paper, and then all the tests! Lord, why? WHY! *looks at the sky for answers* Any who I'm back with another update, also the reason why I was a little late with updating was I wanted to leave a long chapter cause I felt bad if I gave you guys a little short chapter so forgive me.

Okay so this chapter starts out Charlie's POV then switches to Leah's, then back to Charlie's because she's my girl.

Thanks to all the reviewers you guys are awesome, and any other words that describe how cool you guys are.

**Kyle****: **Thanks I'm glad you've enjoyed the story, but understand Charlie and Leah are both girls who don't have perfect lives that you're about to find out throughout the story. Charlie and Leah may seem more accepting of Narnia because of what they're leaving behind.

**Lady Firewing** gets a special shout out, girl, you rock. The websites both helped a lot!

And finally **Lanthe95**** and ****Sweet Country Girl****: **Your reviews were so helpful when I was writing this you have no idea.

**Also this chapter hasn't been corrected by my beta she's busy with exams so sorry if there's any misspellings or grammar mistakes and such or anything please tell me and I will try to fix it. **

**So enough of my chatter here's the Disclaimer: When you buy any Chronicles of Narnia book do you see at the bottom, BY CHOCOLATSUGAR? No? But I will and when I do, I'll be taking over the world BWAHAHAHAHA!**

…Crazy disclaimer aside, here's chapter three!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**DUNGEONS? NO THANKS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie<strong>

Okay, I was in a lot of pain right now, I felt like someone had bashed my head in with a baseball bat. And trust me I know what it feels like to get hit with baseball bat; long story involving me "trying" to play baseball and a cute guy.

Fine, okay it's not a long story. I was fooling around with James, Rikki's brother, he was trying to teach me how to play baseball, and I mainly wanted to learn cause my crush of the month. Brad Quinn was on the baseball team.

Well, it just so happens right where we're practicing Brad is running by (shirtless I might add) with his friend, while I was drooling at his six pack. James had decided that would be the appropriate time to throw the ball at me. Seeing something out of the corner of my eye I swung at it, forgetting for a second how heavy the bat really was. I swung the bat backward and nailed myself in the head, knocking myself unconscious. Lovely I know.

Do you know what happened after that, apparently Brad and his friend never noticed they just kept on running; while James had to take me to the hospital, the doctor said I had a minor concussion. Let's just say after that day, my crush ended, as did any hope of me being interested in baseball.

Back to the pain, besides my head hurting my whole leg felt horrible as well. I tried to think back to what happened but my head hurt to think that hard. It felt like pop quiz, and all the answer were fill in the blank (don't you just hate those).

Right now my leg felt numb. Like when I hyper extended my knee, after doing physical therapy I would ice my knee; it had the same numbing. Then numbing started to spread up my leg and made me wince.

Opened my eyes, to I was surprised by the brightness and blinked several times to get my eyes adjusted to the light.

I was lying in a bed, a very comfortable bed; I must add it defiantly was a bed blessed by the bed gods! The mattress was soft, yet firm, with soft silk sheets. A pillow that was fluffed to perfection, it was really hard for me not to close my eyes and go back to sleep.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position with my back against the head board. I looked around the room in confusion.

It was large, and when I say large I mean LARGE. It was most likely the size of my living room. There was a small couch against the wall across from the bed with a little coffee table in front of it; then an armchair to the left and right of the table. Everything was in earth tones which I immediately liked, hey just cause I act crazy doesn't mean I like crazy colors. There were two doors, one on the left and the other to the far right. There was large brown wooden wardrobe on my right, it was so big I could probably hide a couple bodies in there behind clothing and nobody would ever know.

Not that I need to hid a body, I just….never mind… On my left was a small brown side table with a pitcher and glass on it with a candle. Candles, really, ever heard of a flashlight.

I then noticed the large painting of what looked to be a forest with a tall lamppost in the middle. The setting was as the sun must have been beginning to set and the sky was growing dark. The lamppost was symbolizing something obliviously, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Milady," A voice said.

"Huh." I turned from the painting to look at the now opened far left door way, standing there was a woman. She probably little older than me, her dark blond hair was in a long braid and she was wearing a plain brown with white sleeved dress, that went to the floor. Her dark brown eyes looked concerned.

I turned to look around for whoever she was calling a 'Milady', "What a sec, are you talking to me?" I asked confused, nobody called me a lady, even my own mother considered me more of a boy most of the time.

"Of course," she said chuckling, and then asked, "how are you feeling?"

"In pain, and my leg is numb." I said looking at the offending leg. She smiled and then like a mother hen, came up to me and started to make sure I was comfortable. Like fluffing my pillow putting it behind my back so I can be more comfortable, poured some water from a pitch into a glass and put it in my hand.

After making sure I had taken a drink, which was really refreshing, she spoke, "Well I fetch your friend for you then, she been worried sick. As well as the Kings and Queens, they've all been anxious to meet you.

After putting down the empty glass on the night stand, "Uh, yay…" I said unsure of how I was supposed to act toward royalty that had seen me taken down by a mouse.

"Do not worry; they are kind, kings and queens, especially Lucy." She replied.

I noticed how she called – Lucy was the youngest right? – By name instead of Queen Lucy, I took note then filed it away for later.

"So what's your name instead of calling you "That Woman"?" I asked.

She laughed, "My name is Lucida, and I'm your maid."

"Really, wicked!" I exclaimed excited if I had a maid this was going to be awesome. Hey I'm not a neat freak, like Leah, I believe in organized chaos. (**A/N: I believe strongly in that too)**

"Wicked?" She asked confused.

"Uh," unsure of what to say, "It's when something is really cool or awesome."

She still looked puzzled. I sighed this was definitely going to happen a lot, especially with how weird my sentences and reactions are.

"Hmm," she said, "well I'm be back with them, stay in bed alright."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand for her to go on.

"She poured me another glass of water and left the room. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, and scratched my stomach and didn't feel my shirt under my fingertips I gasped. I wasn't wearing my clothes, instead I was wearing a lacy, white night gown that barley covered my cleavage and was very short. Like volleyball spandex short.

I slid down farther in bed so that if they walked in they wouldn't see anything.

I thought to myself, _if the night clothing is any hint then I have a feeling I'm not going to like the day wear._

After what felt like two hours maybe three, (it was only fifteen minutes), when Lucida was back. Puling myself back up into a sitting position; I waited for what she would say.

"They are in a meeting with your friend. Are you feeling well enough to go to the meeting?" She asked concerned.

I looked at her, forgetting the headache and my leg, "I'm fine let's go." I flipped my legs over the side of the bed and my leg was still numb but was beginning to get feeling back. Lucida went to the large wardrobe she began looking for something for me to wear.

She then laid out several dresses, each more girly then the first.

"I was right!" I cried out dove back under the covers.

_Today's not going to be my day_. I thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in then Meeting Room of the Council,<strong>

**Leah**

"Like I said," my voice betraying my frustration with the conversation, "Aslan" –looking at every face surrounding the council room I believe it was called – "you know the head king, the numeral Uno, the True King of Narnia." Stopping for a second then continued on.

"He brought us here; you've got to believe me, even though it's still a little weird seeing talking animals, dwarves, fauns and centaurs. No offense." I said looking at the numerous animals, and dwarfs, fauns and centaurs surrounding the large the room. (**A/N: Think of set up of the council room in Prince Caspian movie, expect lighter in color and more Narnian.)**

I was still a little freaked out with all the talking from animals, and weird yet interesting creatures that seemed to walk straight out of a mythology textbook.

"It is offense when you judge our people." I looked away from the creatures to where the five monarchs where; in order form left to right: Queen Lucy, King Edmund, High King Peter, King Caspian, and Queen Susan. The one who had spoken had been the dark haired king. King Edmund.

He seemed to be my age, maybe a little older, yet his eyes. They were the eyes of not a teenage boy but of a man; he had wise eyes, which seemed to analyze every word I'd said for the last hour and a half, and kept it stored away for future reference.

"Your people in my world don't talk, so sorry for not being use to this world in a day." I said glaring at him.

"Either way, this isn't your world. You and your friend –"

"Charlie," I supplied.

"What," Queen Susan the older of the Queens and apparently the more uptight one. For the entire meeting so far, Queen Susan had a solemn expression while her younger sister just looked concerned but every now and then would smile at me with warmth.

"My friend's name is Charlotte Anna Martin," I said then quickly added, "but its best to call her Charlie." She was very much like Rikki when it comes to the whole name thing.

"Yes, either way you and your friend _Charlie _came into our home –"I interrupted.

"Did you not hear me Aslan brought us, also your watch mouse attacked her!"

"Your friend insulted my honor!" cried the mouse, how had been standing near Queen Lucy.

"So that gives you the right to cut her leg open?" I waited for a response but none came so I continued, "You had no right, and also how the hell is calling you Mickey insulting your honor?"

"Because I am no Mickey," the mouse cried.

"Where I come from people love Mickey so I don't get why you would be insulted to be called a very much loved mouse," I stated. Though he did somewhat look like Mickey Mouse in a way if Mickey Mouse was a crazy, sword carrying mouse.

Before the mouse could retaliate, King Peter cut him off.

"Enough," he said standing up from his throne, "Reepicheep sit down, before we decide let us bring in your friend for questioning as well."

"You have quite the fat head if you think that Charlie would just come here at **your** command." I said glaring.

He glared back, his eyes shined with arrogance. Which wasn't surprising with the air about him, he had that very high and mighty air. It was as though he thought he was better than everyone else.

I heard a composition outside, and a loud yelp. The doors flew open with loud thud.

I turned in my seat to see a very pissed off Charlie, instead of saying 'how are you' or 'are you okay' what got my attention was her attire.

"Are you wearing a DRESS?" I asked confused, the one (and only) time I had ever seen Charlie in a dress was for James' graduation it. But that dress was simple this one was girly, very girly.

It was dark green that went to the floor and had long sleeves that went to her wrists, with an open panel for a white under skirt that lead up to the white bodice. Charlie's hair was down, and from bed head look she obviously just woke up.

"Shut it," She growled at me, I laughed then reached in my bag for my cell phone.

She crossed the floor in a second getting to me grabbing my hand that had the cell phone clinched and in a deadly voice said, "Don't. You. Dare.

"Okay, okay," pulling my hand out of her iron grasp. One of the fauns grabbed a chair for her and put it beside me; she sat down heavily on it pulling her legs up under dress sitting Indian style on the chair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Queen Susan's scowl deepen.

Then I whispered to her, "Who yelped?"

Not trying to be quiet she said, "A minotaur guarding the door wouldn't let me in so I showed him what I learned from your dad." She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you two quite done yet?"

Charlie and I turned our attention away from each other to look at a guy who was barely five foot. He was among the only humans besides the Kings and Queens; he had a no neck, with large eyes that reminded me of a toad. With what looked like a toupee on his fat head.

Charlie whispered out of the side of her mouth, "He looks like a pig in a wig."

I smiled and nodded. "He does and doesn't he look part toad."

"Yup." I could see she was trying not to laugh at this guy.

"Now I being General Matthias," he began his voice sounding very nasally; I almost wanted to say can I get you a tissue but I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself. "I believe…"

I listened as he rambled about how we were a danger until Aslan came forward to prove they were who they say there were and blah, blah, blah.

_Ugh, _I sighed, _this was going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie<strong>

I was bored out of my freakin mind right now, this guy definitely loved to hear his own voice. Which happen to sound so nasal that you almost wanted to shout at him" blow you freakin nose!"

I looking out of the corner of my eye I could see Leah had a very solemn expression as though she were listening but it was obvious, well to me anyway, that she was day dreaming by the faraway look in her eyes.

I almost laughed, I turned my attention away from Leah to the royals sitting at they're thrones.

The youngest Queen, Lucy was sitting there with a very bored expression on her face every time General Matthias back was to the royals. I looked at her raising my eyebrows, then when she looked at me I nodded my at the general and winked at her in a statement saying "I get where your coming from". She smiled.

I noticed that she wasn't wearing the outfit I had last seen her in so obviously I been out longer then I thought. She was wearing a pale peach color dress, which seemed to express her joy and warmth. On her simple French braided brown hair was a beautiful silver crown. By Lucy's feet I noticed a fox with golden red fur; it seemed just as bored as she was.

I then looked at her sister, Queen Susan. She looked like she was trying hard not to look at all bored, I noticed a couple of time she would look at the boy sitting next to her King Caspian. She had her long hair pulled back by a large diamond clip in the shape of a butterfly, her dress the color of champagne and made her look elegant and gentle. On her long brown hair sat a beautiful golden crown. On the top of her throne a beautiful white owl, it looked as gentle and caring as its mistress.

King Caspian was wearing dark blue tunic with a black vest over it with black trousers and boots. His hair was long to his shoulders on his head sat gold crown. His dark brown eyes found mine; his eyes weren't hard but curious. I noticed he would look at Queen Susan at the same time she wouldn't look at him. It was quite funny actually. The animal near him was a cheetah which was sharing amused looks with the owl at the King and Queen's antics.

I then turned my attention to King Edmund, who I noticed was staring intently at the General way he sat on his throne listening to the general was polite and attentive; he was listening to every little word the general said, almost like he was filing it away for later. Just by looking at him I could see no judgment in his eyes when he looked away from the general to look at us. At his side was a large grey wolf, he was just as alert as his master. His golden eyes looked around the room analyzing everything.

King Edmund's hair was long and messy, yet styled. As though he ran his hand through it and said "Eh, looks aright then" and goes about his day. He was wearing a white shirt with dark pants and boots. On his head was a silver crown.

I looked next to him, his brother. High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia the guy Aslan had talked about like a proud son. He had blonde hair that was golden almost the same color as the crown on his head. His ocean blue eyes, were staring hard at General Matthias. He wore a green tunic, which only accented his eyes and hair, with tan pants and boots. He looked like the perfect Prince Charming. He almost seemed too perfect, like an Abercrombie and Fitch model.

Just like his siblings Peter had an animal at his side a large tiger, which radiated off the same powerfulness as its master.

I looked away from the tiger, at the same moment Peter and I locked gazes. Ocean blue and forest green, as I stared into his eyes I saw it. Something only people who have faced great tragedy who feel that weight of the world on their shoulders. In that little moment I saw part of Peter's soul, and it was a soul that was in desperate need of repair.

But just like that it was gone, and replaced with anger. My eyes widened, then narrowed. I glared right back at him. Neither one of us wanting to be the one to look away first.

Finally Leah elbowed me in the side, "OW!" I looked at her questionably rubbing my now aching side, "What the hell was that for?"

"You and his royal anus were glaring at each for the past four minutes." She whispered to me, I looked away from her to see the royals were looking in between me and they sibling/friend.

"Oh," I then ran my hand through my hair which caught a tangle and made me wince. My head still hurt from… I don't even know what but it hurt. "Do you have your brush?"

Leah nodded she looked in her bag, and pulled out a small brush and handed it to me. I thanked her and began to detangle my hair.

The general didn't seem to notice that nobody was paying any attention to him finally finished, "They should be thrown in the dungeon for their disrespect."

I pointed the brush at him, "Disrespect who?"

"Me!" squeaked the mouse who slashed my thigh.

"Ha! If I got charged with every time I called someone a name I would already be in jail for life."

"I agree with her on that one," Leah chimed in, "You can't charge Charlie for being herself that's taking away her rights as a person."

"Either way, you and she," General Mathias said, "are mostly spies from Calormen!"

There was mummers of agreement.

I throw Leah's brush on the floor, it skidded under a little table in the corner of the room and pointed my finger at him, "Listen I get the reason you have for wanting to put us in the dungeon and I bet you can do it. And I'm not stopping you from putting us there –"

Leah cut in and said to me, "Us, you mean you. Cause dungeon equals dark and scary I don't like anything dark and scary."

I heard a soft giggle and saw Lucy immediately slap her hand over her mouth to hide her smile; I smiled quickly at her, and then turned my attention back to the general. His face was in a grim line.

"Listen I get it. You guys don't want to trust us but, Aslan brought us here for a reason. Whatever that reason may be don't you have in your hearts to wait until you actually know us to make that decision. Wouldn't you want the same if you were in our position?" I looked around the room from face to face staring each one in the eye.

I felt a touch on my arm, I looked back to see Leah smiling at me.

"Wise words fire heart." A deep rumble said from behind us. We all turned to see the Great Lion Aslan.

Lucy cried out, "Aslan!" She was beginning to stand up from her throne to run to the lion but his eyes stopped her.

He turned back to Leah and… "Dear one, where is young Charlotte."

Leah looked around, "She was just…"

"OW!" I cried rubbing my aching head, as I sat up under the table; I got out from under the table with Leah's brush in my hand. As I got up to my feet I walked back over to the center of the room rubbing my head with my free hand.

_Ugh, just what I need two bumps on the head. YAY. _I thought sarcastically.

Aslan chuckled loudly, "Ah, fire heart you bring joy to me."

"Glad to be of service," I said bitterly rubbing my head.

Leah giggled beside me; I sent her a dark look she just smiled in response.

"I sorry, I didn't come sooner; I had a very important matter to attend to."

Leah cried, "What was so important that we almost got thrown in jail…Dungeon…Whatever!"

I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for his answer.

He smiled, in the only way a lion could smile, and then he spoke over his shoulder. "Ross."

Leah's mouth dropped when he came into view. "Oh my god."

* * *

><p>Tell me whatchya think also, your going to find out soon why Peter is acting that way. And who Ross is, also please forgive me this chapter is definitley not my favorite at all. But hey. Also who's POV would you guys like it from. I'm thinking I might try 3rd person but that's just me.<p>

**REVIEWS they make me happy:)**


	4. Fires and Nightmares

**Okay I don't have an excuse really for being late with updating expect that school is so crazy right now. Heck I'm probably going to be even busier with the upcoming thesis paper, so sorry I'll try to update every two weeks. **

**Also I now have Ross's picture on my profile for those of you who wanna check it out.**

**OKAY THIS IS THE BIG ANNOCEMENT EVER (PLEASE EXCUSE MY SPELLING OF ANNOUNCMENT): I NEED NAMES! READ MORE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs Charlie, Leah, and Ross, and any other characters you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**FIRES AND NIGHTMARES**

* * *

><p><em>Recap on the latest chapters told by Charlie:<em>

_Hi, my name's Charlotte Ann Martin, but you can call me Charlie (if you don't I'll kick your ass) and I'm giving you the recap on what's been happening so far. So, listen up, I'm only going to say this once._

_My friend, Leah, and I went to the public library on seventh cause Leah wanted to be a nerd and study before finals (oh shut up Leah, you know I love you). Any who, I would rather have been at the movies but, hey, whatever. Well, being bored I looked through the stakes of books (their library if very limited in the fantasy department unless you just love vampire books), when this lion shows up._

_His name is Aslan, yes, he told us his name, and he tells us he wants to take us to this magical land of Narnia, where he's the Numbero Uno. Even though I'm a strong believer in 'Stranger Danger', Aslan was so sincere and loving it felt horrible to say no, (And just between you and me, I had a test the next day that I really didn't want to take, oh shut Leah I'm only kidding!). Apparently in Narnia, mythological creatures, talking animals (yes if your cat was a Narnian and you just woke him up from a nap he probably would cuss you out), and humans walk side by side._

_We're told the stories of the Kings and Queens of Old, as well as the Telmarine Savior, Caspian. The Kings and Queens, were young children from our world in the 1940s who were transported to Narnia by the way of a wardrobe (weird huh). They saved Narnia from the rule of the White Witch. Well, they ruled for a long time until they fell back through the wardrobe into their world, where they stayed for one year. Unknown to them, however, those 1500 years had passed in Narnia. The Telmarines had taken over Narnia, and had almost killed all Narnians. The rest went into hiding deep in the woods Well, that's were King Caspian came in. He called for the Kings and Queens of Old to come and kick his uncle Miraz's butt! In the end they fought the Telmarines and won, leaving both countries in peace._

_Well when Leah and I walked into the castle that they were staying at, I was attacked by this crazy mouse, named Reepicheep (I know what a mouth full). He cuts my leg and I guess I blacked out. Well, I woke up in a very comfortable bed, and was told when I woke up that Leah was in the council room. I, not wanting to be left out, told the maid, Lucida, to take me to her. She even put me in a dress; because wearing pants here was like forbidden (we will never speak of when I was wearing a dress ever). When I try to get in a Minotaur tries to stop me (listen closely, don't get in the way of a girl who's pissed. That's a bad idea. A very bad idea), I stomped hard on his instep when he cried out; I then kneed him in the groin._

_I walked in and found out Leah in question and they want to throw me and Leah in the dungeon. Which doesn't sound like they serve pancakes for breakfast, now does it. I was convincing them not to do it when Aslan shows up with none other than Ross…_

* * *

><p>"Ross!" I yelled running toward him and jumping into his arms.<p>

Ross's strong his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest. It felt so natural to be around Ross. He was my best friend, my comforter. I inhaled his soapy and minty scent, as he placed his chin on top of my head and said quietly, just for me to hear, "Hey, baby doll, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I pull away to look at his face.

Ross and I looked alike, that's why some people in our neighborhood, for a while, thought we were siblings or at least cousins. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black with big hazel green eyes. He towered over my five foot frame at about six foot two now, I think; it was hard to tell, he just always seemed to still be growing more and more.

Leah walked up. I pulled away to let her hug him. I saw her slight blush when he put his arms around her, and his smirk that formed, from seeing that blush. I frowned, Rikki and I both thought Leah liked Ross but whenever we confronted her about it she just shrugged it off and said it was nothing. I knew Ross's reputation no matter how much he tried to sugar coat it; he was a player and a flirt, but mainly a flirt.

Leah pulled away from him, and seemed to be trying to looking anywhere but at him, while Ross just kept smirking at her. I rolled my eyes and turned to Aslan, who seemed to have been watching me.

"So, why'd yeah leave us, oh Lion King," I asked staring at Aslan, trying to be mad that he left us but couldn't. It was hard to glare at Aslan. It felt wrong, like when someone's mean to the sweet freshman in my study hall named Aubrey; it had the feeling of kicking a puppy.

"I had to get your friend Ross, Fire Heart." He said it so simply; it almost made me feel like an idiot for even asking him. Then I thought of something that confused me.

"Why do you call me Fire Heart?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"In time all will be revealed," he said mysteriously.

I shook my head, "You do realize that's not what I wanted to hear."

He chuckled and addressed the room, "I would like you to welcome my guests."

"Guests?" squeaked General Matthias, looking at us.

"Yes, they are my guests and I would like them to be treated with the utter most of respect while they stay here at Cair Paravel." Aslan's voice was calm but yet you could hear the command underneath.

I smirked at the general's expression of shock; I almost wanted to stick out my tongue like a five year old, Leah's hand clamped over my mouth.

I turned my head to look at her, raising my eyebrows saying 'What?'

She whispered to me, "I know you were going to stick out your tongue at him and I advise against it."

I made a sound behind her hand trying to say, "Who me?" But came out as, "Hmm he?"

She rolled her eyes, but dropped her hand from my mouth; just to get back at her, I dramatically wiped my mouth.

She rolled her eyes at me again, "Don't get all roll-y."

Ross held up a hand to stop us both, "Stop acting like children and pay attention. This looks like it's about to get good."

He was pointing toward the monarchs, then Leah slapped his hand and I heard her quietly scowl him, "It's impolite to point."

"What are you, my mother?" I heard him hiss back.

I smirked at their banter, and then turned my attention to the rest of the room. It was deadly quiet. Everyone in the room seemed to be looking at Aslan in either shock, or disbelief, even the monarchs expect for Queen Lucy, who seemed overjoyed. Kings Edmund and Caspian seemed shocked, but curious. They obviously wanted to know what was going on. Queen Susan's face had shock which turned to worry; over what, I don't know.

Then King Peter, I couldn't help but feel like his reaction mattered the most. His face was stony; his strong chin seemed to be clamped so tight you could clearly see the muscle working in his jaw. His lips were formed into a hard line I couldn't help myself; I wanted to know how his lips would look when he smiled. His eyes were what scared me, they were so cold. With eyes that were such a beautiful blue they should have more of a shine to them, I bet when (if) he smiled they twinkled.

I didn't realize how intently I was staring at him until Aslan's voice broke through my thoughts causing me to jump. I felt Leah's stare and forced myself to not look at her, focusing on what Aslan was saying.

"These Daughters of Eve and Son of Adam," Ross interrupted him.

"Um, what did you just call us?" Ross asked, confused.

"Clean your ears out, obviously you heard what he said," I said leaning around Leah to hit him upside the head.

"OW!" He exclaimed, rubbing where I hit him, "That hurt."

"Whatever. I hardly even tapped you." I said, giving him the bird.

"Wow that was mature."

"Never said I was," I said smiling at him.

Before he could say anything Leah cut in, "Cut it out you two."

We both stopped bickering to realize that everyone was looking at us. Feeling uncomfortable, I covered it up with sarcasm. Putting my hand on my hip, I said, "What; never seen two teens fight over something pointless?"

I was surprised when the dwarf near Lucy said, "All the time."

His eyes gestured between the Queen Lucy and King Edmund, this made Ross, Leah, and I laugh. While the young queen looked slightly embarrassed, the young king looked slightly mad, yet amused.

Aslan chuckled from beside me, "Aslan, please continue, before Senor Idiot rudely cut in."

"HEY!" Ross yelled out, glaring at me.

"Well you did," and did a 'go away' motion with my hand. "Anyway, Aslan, before the King* cut in once again, would you please tell us the rest of what you were going to say?"

"The king," Lucy asked, confused.

Before I could speak Leah cut in, "You know That's 70's Show, Kelso says…" she looked at all they're blank faces and said, "Okay, you guys have never lived until you watched that 70's show."

Aslan smiled, "I was saying that Charlie and Leah, daughters of Eve, and Ross, Son of Adam, are very important guests and I believe after being questioned, they would like a quiet dinner in their rooms."

"What? It's not even after noon yet – "I began then whispered to Leah, "it's not the afternoon right?"

"Actually it is," she whispered back.

"Say what?" I shout whispered.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised you don't know what time it is. You've been out for a day, but, come on, you couldn't see that when you woke up it was bright, and now the sun is starting to set?"

"Really?" Leah nodded at me, "Wow, I'm so out of it."

"Uh huh, you said it not me."

"Shut it."

"The sun has set on another day and perhaps you would like for a quiet night in," Aslan said.

"These girls," Ross pointed at Leah and me, "quiet? Ha, I would like to see that happen."

"Excuse me, I can be quiet." I said though not really believing it myself.

Leah and Ross said in unison, "Yeah right."

Okay, maybe I deserved that. Even as a child playing the 'Quiet Game', I couldn't stay quiet. In fact, I did the opposite. I think that maybe the reason why the teachers at my school thought I had ADHD or as Rikki called it ADOLAS (Attention Deficit - Oh Look A Squirrel).

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, why not? I would like a quiet night in from," waving my hand between Leah and Ross, "these two."

Aslan smiled. "Very well. Kings and Queens, please, would you mind showing my guests to their rooms, and then we may speak privately."

High King Peter was the first to stand up from his throne. His voice sounded so proud and powerful, that it sent a small shiver down my spine. "Yes Aslan. Council is dismissed until tomorrow morning."

As the council members left the room, each one looked at us with curiosity in their eyes. And then they would turn and bow to Aslan and say things like 'Welcome back' or 'True King, blessed is thee'. General Matthias seemed scared of the Great Lion but never less bowed to him before leaving the room, while giving Leah, Ross and I a weird look. The animals that were at their sides looked to their master and mistress for direction and the kings and queens nodded for them to go, after the they left the room was left in a dead quiet.

The silence kinda unnerved me so I pulled a 'charlie'.

"Soooo," Everyone's eyes were on me, wondering what I would say, while Ross and Leah looked cautious. I pointed at Peter, "Who shoved the stick up your ass, Mr. High-And-Mighty?"

Ross let out a belly laugh while Leah, over their laughter, yelled out, "Charlie!"

"What, I wanted to know," I said shrugging.

Ross put his arm around my shoulder, "Yup, just like Charlie to pull a 'Charlie'.

"A 'Charlie'," Lucy asked, confused.

They all had risen from their thrones and were standing before us. Now standing in front of me, I could begin to see things that I hadn't noticed earlier. How courageous Caspian was from his stance, how serious yet humorous Edmund was from his eyes, Susan's motherly air about her, and Lucy's bright personality shone in her eyes.

From far away, Peter looked so stiff, however up-close he looked so perfect. He seemed too perfect; his hair was so perfect, clothes neat, everything. I bet if he had been born in my time, he could've been an Abercrombie model.

I felt my top lip curl, guys like him were so full of themselves and when he looked at me he stared at me with utter hatred. I hadn't even done anything wrong…yet.

Hopefully, I wouldn't have to deal with him that much…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter (Know that I'm a girl, but I'll try to make Peter sound as manly as possible)<strong>

Standing behind my family, I could help but watch their reactions to these people. Lucy seemed excited at the thought of new guests; Susan seemed worried, like how she always was with a new guests arrived, Caspian looked curious, while my brother looked cautious, yet reserved to show judgment.

I, myself, didn't want them here. Something about them disturbed me.

The boy had dark hair that was cut messy around his face, his green eyes seemed energetic, and I believed Aslan called him Ross. He was tall, yet not quite my height. Not many were besides Caspian, who was an inch taller than my six-foot-four. He looked young, yet older than my brother but younger than me.

The dirty blonde, Leah I believe, with hazel eyes, was the one who had almost punched Edmund in the eye yesterday, trying to get him away from her friend. I smirked inwardly, Edmund's face was priceless. I was shocked myself when we both tried touching her friend to help her, the girl swung her fist back and almost hit Edmund, and Edmund dodged the punch by a second. Even though, I doubted that it would've hurt him, even though the girl's eyes read 'don't cross me'.

This brings me to her friend, the girl who had been unconscious earlier. She looked so dull, yet as soon as she entered the room, I couldn't look away. As soon as she said her name it fit her, Charlie. I would've thought that Charlie could've only been a boy's name but with her, it fit. Her hair was so long, past her shoulders to the middle of her back, her hair fell in waves around her heart shaped face, and her green eyes…I had never seen eyes that shade before; they almost seemed surreal. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with energy.

As I looked at her, she looked straight at me. I felt my eyes narrow as her top lip curled with disgust. How dare she? Doesn't she know I'm a king?

I then took notice of her friend, Ross, talking and answering Lucy's question.

Ross explained, "When we were younger Charlie, as annoying and outgoing as she is now, she was even more so when she was younger. She also happened to be very blunt, so when our teacher got a toupee, 'cause he was going bald, she told him what she thought of it. The first day he wore it; she looked at him and said, 'Mr. Donovan, you should really get that squirrel off your head.'"

Lucy looked at the girl in shock, "You didn't."

"I did." She said it as if she were proud, "What? It looked like a squirrel. I was young, I didn't know."

"Yup," Ross said, "from that day forward, if anyone pulled any type of prank or said anything blunt, it was called pulling a 'Charlie'."

"Wow," Lucy said, then she became thoughtful, "Edmund I guess you pull a lot of 'Charlie's' then."

Edmund smiled, "I guess I do, Lu."

"Cool," Charlie cried out, "I have a pranking buddy! Yeah, buddy!"

She held out her hand to high five him, he high fived her. Then she closed her fist as though to punch him.

"Hey," I warned.

She looked confused at Edmund then turned to me, her eyes filled with annoyance, "Shut up, I was just going to bump fists with him. Keep your pants on."

I looked at her confused, "My pants are on. Why would I take them off?"

The sandy blonde girl, Leah, blushed then giggled, "It's a saying in our time."

I was still confused but just nodded.

Aslan smiled at me, "Peter please shows Charlie to her room, since it is, after all, near yours. Edmund would you show Ross, and Lucy show Leah."

"Yes, Aslan," we said in unison.

"Good, Caspian and Susan will be waiting with me in the library once you're done." Aslan then walked out of the room followed by Caspian and Susan.

"Your room is absolutely gorgeous and right near mine so…" Lucy started excitedly telling Leah what the castle was like and what her room would be like, and all of Lucy's friends, as she grabbed Leah's hand and dragged her from the room.

Charlie smiled, "She's adorable."

"Yeah." He seemed in thought for a minute then yawned loudly, "Well I'm dog tired, time for beauty sleep."

"Well, I guess you'll have to sleep all year then." She said back smirking at him.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." He said sarcastically.

"You know it."

Edmund stepped forward, "I'll show you to your room then."

"Lead the way pal," he said gesturing for Ed to show the way, then quickly turned to look at Charlie, "Dream of me fair Charlie."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I will, Ross. It will be me, and you and the best part of the dream will be you falling off a cliff."

He put a hand over his heart and walked backwards, "You wound me."

He then turned back and followed Edmund down the opposite hallway of where Lucy and Leah went.

I was left with the girl, Charlie, and I don't know why, but I felt a burn in my chest when she looked me right in the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie <strong>

When I turned still smiling to look at Peter, and felt my smile slip as he was staring intently at me. I couldn't help but notice out handsome he was. Before he seemed so cold and aloft but right now, he seemed instead of a king but a boy my age. I had thought he was about twenty-five maybe. But looking at him, he suddenly seemed so young probably nineteen maybe twenty.

I mentally shook myself and snapped, "What are you looking at?"

He seemed to snap out of it as well, "Follow me." He said quite stiffly.

He walked out of the room, not turning around to see if I was following. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"If you keep your face that way, it might forever stay that way." Peter casually called over his shoulder.

My eyes went wide in shock how did he know….then I narrowed my eyes, and quietly followed after him. I didn't pay any attention to my surrounding and I definitely didn't notice when Peter stopped.

"Oof, "I ran into his back and staggered back, rubbing my nose.

I looked at him; he was smirking down at me for his considerable height. "What?"

"We're here," he said chuckling, waving his hand toward the door to his right.

I rolled eyes, I turned my back on him, and turned the door handle and pulled, and it didn't open.

Peter reached around me, and turned the doorknob and pushed in, it opened easily. I could feel him smirking behind me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He was standing so close, I could hardly breathe.

"Don't you understand boundaries?" I asked breathlessly. What the heck was wrong with me? I had never acted this way around a guy; I need to get back in control of the situation.

"Yeah," the High King asked, his voice was right near my ear.

I swallowed, and then to push him away I pulled back my elbow and elbowed him right in the stomach. He swore softly in my ear and stepped back, I turned to look at him over my shoulder he was rubbing his stomach and had a deep frown on his face. I smiled and said sweetly, "Good night Charming."

I pushed into the room and slammed the door behind me. My back against the door I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

I pushed myself off the door and walked more in to the room, it was the same room I had awoke in earlier. Flopping myself on the bed not caring about the now wrinkled dress, I could see Lucida's face in my mind scowling. All my thoughts were on Peter, and why were on Earth Aslan had brought Ross, Leah, and me.

Peter, I didn't get him, he seemed cool and stiff one moment and then he was being all happy and teasing. Like Ross.

_Maybe he's bipolar, _a voice in the back of my mind said.

Probably. He certainly acted like he did. I didn't know why but when he stared at me earlier, I saw the same thing again. The loss in his eyes. It made me really confused, what could have possibly happened to him that caused him to look so lost, and hurt.

I pushed Peter out of my head, he's a big boy he can take care of himself, and my thoughts went to Aslan. Aslan had brought the Pevensies to Narnia to help Narnia. Maybe that's why Aslan brought Leah, Ross and I to Narnia, because we were needed.

"Yeah, I'm going to help Narnia." I laughed quickly to myself; my eye lids began to get heavy.

Trying to stay awake, but soon enough I was drifting off, the thoughts of mystical creatures and powers beyond my control in my mind.

XXX

I felt so hot, and not in the good way. It felt like I was on fire, like seriously on fire. My whole body was burning up. I opened my eyes quickly and sat up quickly looking around in horror.

The room was ablaze with the warm glow of fire burning on every surface. Around me a circle of fire surrounded the bed rising higher and higher.

"No, no. This can't be happening." I yelled, scared out of my mind. No, this isn't real, it can't be happening again. No not now, the memories of what happened flooded my mind, I resisted, now was not the time. I felt hot tears go down my cheeks. I had to get out now, no question. I got up, standing on the bed, looking for a way to the door.

I saw it an opening to my left; I jumped over the flames as they came closer. Sprinting toward the door, my bare feet slightly ached from the jump but I ignored it for now.

I tried the door, but it wouldn't move. "No, open."

I tried the handle several more times, but it still wouldn't budge. I turned back the flames getting toward me, I felt everything start closing in my whole world started to tilt to the right. It was already getting harder to breathe.

"No," I whispered, the flames getting closer. Dark spots danced around my vision, I was grabbed my neck in both hands and yelled out, "Stay away, stay away!"

Tears flooded my vision, and I sunk down against the door, looking at the flames in horror as they came closer. No, make it go away, make it go away.

"Mommy," I whispered, "Mommy" My mom's face danced before my eyes, her face scared yet concerned only for me.

"No, come back," I reached out toward the image. Then the flame I was reaching toward changed color, from an orange hue to a bright white and the whole right side of my body fell into numbness.

As though someone was branding a design on to my body, I let out a piercing scream.

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER I NEED NAMES FOR ANIMALS HERE ARE THE ANIMALS I NEED NAME FOR:<strong>

**A LARGE BLACK PANTHER (MALE)**

**A BUNNY (MALE)**

**A SMALL KITTEN (FEMALE)**

**TWO HUMAN NAMES (GIRLS)**

**AN IF YOU GUYS CAN HANDLE IT THE NAMES YOU THINK WOULD BEST FIT THE MONARCHES ANIMALS I'M ASKING FOR INPUT. **

**HELP!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
